Life As We Know It
by NJKing
Summary: Ciel and Alois find each other after their demons are destroyed. What will come of their relationship? Will get around to vacations,dates, love, sex, fluff, unexpected events, and people coming back to life. This story has taken on its own life. WARNING: FANSHIPPED. WILL BE RATED M IN LATER CHAPTERS. Read, review and find out for yourself!


** YAAAAAAAAY ANOTHER FAN-SHIP :DD I hope you guys are enjoying 'Where the Heart Is.' I would be working on it right now, but there's some tough stuff going on and I don't like thinking about it. So here's another fanship. A happier one, more about being together than being separated. To put it this way: My fiance just got one year of probation for something he didn't do, and I'm three months pregnant. Because we just moved 600 miles away from where he's stationed for probation and he has no car, he's staying in ****** and I'm stuck in ******** ****. He won't be here when the baby is due to arrive. It's heartbreaking.**

** Enjoy, kiddos!**

The war had ended a year ago. Ciel had won. Revenge no longer ruled this life. His life and everything from that day on had changed. It was just days before his eighteenth birthday when he had taken out his final revenge.

It was just 3 months ago he had come to realize what was so different about himself, something that had been there all along. With everything that was going on, he never really had the chance to figure it out or come to terms with it. The signs were all there, he just didn't realize quite what it was. His stolen kisses with Mey-lin had been nice. Then there was Elizabeth. Sure he loved Lizzie but it just wasn't what he had expected and she felt the same way and had been with Dean Thomas ever since then. Then one day it hit him. Like being slammed in the stomach by an unknown force. He, Ciel Phantomhive was gay and one touch by an unsuspected person had made him come to that conclusion. It was a complete shock to him and everyone else at first but eventually no one cared and that was a huge relief to Ciel.

It was during their trip to America where it all began. He had made it a promise to himself. He was going to rediscover who he truly was and make sure that he was happy and content. He was not just going to settle with what life threw at him. He had done that already and was not going through that again.

The sun was shinning brightly through the window of his room. He pulled the covers up over his face and let out a low groan. It was bright and currently blinding him. Ciel decided to crawl out of bed and shower. He had been up late thinking about his life and where it was headed.

The water was hot and felt wonderfully relaxing. He quicly rinsed the conditioner out of his hair and stepped out of the shower, dried himself off with a huge fluffy blue towel, and then dried the mirror. His blue-green hair was starting to get just a little long and had a little curl to it. He dried some of the moisture from his hair and applied a small amount of gel to it. It still made his hair soft but his curls were more tame and it wasn't frizzy. He staired back at those bright blue eyes of his, no longer hidden by an eyepatch, thanks to the defeat of Sebastian. His stomach began to growl so he threw on a pair of jean shorts, a dark green shirt, and headed back into his room.

Mey-lin and Bardroy were to busy with their sexcapades at the moment and Ciel had no intention of inturupting them. The mental image of walking in on them had his stomach in a twist and it was something he rather not think about, so he walkes across the road to a resturant for a bite to eat.

Ciel sat in a private booth all alone in the dimly lit resturant and had just ordered his meal when he noticed a shadow aproach him from his right side. Ciel looked and was in total shock. There he stood, as proud as could be, dressed in dark purple shorts , navy blue buttoned shirt, and his face lit up with a beautiful grin.

"Alois." he spoke softly.

"Ciel." he repeated back in a sexy whisper.

"What are you doing here in North Carolina?"

"Well I'm actually here visiting Whitney but she had to work for a few hours today. Something happend with the computers at work so I wanted to grab a bite to eat. "

Ciel's face fell.

"Oh, would you like to have lunch with me then?" His hopes had been shattered. This was the very man who made Ciel realize he was gay but he never did anything about it. Alois wasn't the same.

"I would love to. Whitney's been so busy this week. It's nice to have someone to spend time with. Her wedding is this weekend and Nathan works as a recruiter for the Army. His base is actually just up the road, so he hasn't been around much either. "

"Wait. Whitney isn't your girlfriend? You have normal, human _friends_?"

Alois laughed. Even after everything they had been through together during and after the final war, the nobles were still being shocked by the truths that were always hidden within him.

"Yes Ciel, you really shouldn't be that suprised. Whitney is actually a humanborn demon that trained with Claude. Nathan is a human and knows all about us. "

Ciel laughed and they talked about alot of things during their lunch together. Alois found it funny about Bardroy and Mey-lin but being stuck at the old mansion, there wasn't really all that much privacy. He didn't blame them, really. He would probably be doing the same thing if he had the chance to with a certain someone. Then the idea struck him. He placed his hand ontop of Ciel's and looked at him.

Electricity shot through Ciel's hand when he felt something warm lay upon it. His head shot up and looked right into Alois's eyes. They remained like that for god nows how long until Alois finally got the courage to speak.

"Ciel, would you be my date to Whitney's wedding?"

"I ..I.. You're gay ? " Ciel asked shocked and was pulled out of his stuttering chatter. He had no idea.

Alois laughed, truly laughed, with a shit eaten grin on his face.

"Ciel, I thought you would have figured that out years ago. Honestly, when did I ever have a girlfriend or any other kind of female acquaintance? Did it ever even cross your mind?"

"Well I well what about Hannah? You were the Trancy Sex God. I just figured." Ciel shut up quickly when Alois began to laugh again.

"And you're Queen's Sex God! Hah! Pfft. What the hell? Hannah had wanted ME and I did not return the feelings. Ever. We had been really close, and she was more like a sister than anything. Eww. She finally realized this and has been with Claude for the past year now."

"Well thats what everyone within the noble ring called you, so I just figured ..."

"Thats just too rich! I had no idea! Well, I surely don't remember being a sex god, but I hope the stories were good." He was laughing so hard now tears were escaping his beautiful ice blue eyes.

Ciel's stomach started feeling strange. It felt as though every butterfly he'd ever ignored had all woken up at the same time and were trying to escape all at one time. He felt warm and comfortable and happy, truly happy for the first time in a long time. To experience Alois laughing and smiling the way he was sent Ciel's heart racing. He could swear everyone around them could hear it.

"Alois.." He said moving both his hands to hold Alois's while looking up at him. His hand was so warm and soft and Ciel liked the way it felt between his.

"I would love to be your date. " After speaking those words he bacame shy and he looked down at the table where their hands were. He felt the blush creeping into his cheeks. He prayed Alois didn't notice to much, so he closed his eyes. He could feel Alois' eyes on him. Soft, delicate fingers caressed his hands and in an instant they were gone. He was afraid it was all just his imagination as the table shifted just a tad. He opened his eyes to see Alois standing next to him and Ciel felt his heart sink.

Alois held his hand out to Ciel. "Come on. Lets get out of here and go for a walk. North Carolina is beautiful and I want to show it to you. "

Ciel felt the heat rising once again and the electricity that ran through his body everytime Alois touched him.

_I could get use to this._ He thought to himself as Alois slide his arm around his waist. Ciel groaned softly. This was the happiest he had ever felt and didn't want the feeling to ever go away.

Alois took Ciel towards the beach. It was so beautiful here, nothing like back home in muddy, rainy Endland. America was a whole different world compared to anyplace else and had some of the most peaceful places you could find. They kicked off their sandles and walked down the beach hand in hand talking and catching up on what they had been doing since school had let out. They were enjoying each others company so much time had slipped away from them. They had sat down and were watching the waves roll in as the Sun began to set. This was going to be a new chapter in their lives and it all began in this beautiful place Raleigh, North Carolina.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW~~ :) Fave, like, anything! :D**

** Who am I kidding? I'm just trying to cheer myself up and writing because I'm hurting and bored. America. The place where they rip your hopes and dreams apart, just sayin'. :/**

** Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
